Soul Princes
The Soul Princes, also known as the Princes of Mind,' The Seven Servers' and the Blessed Seven, are seven boys with minds/souls that are devoid of darkness, meaning they can't fall into a state of craziness. The seven current Soul Princes are the seven main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise. However, they still have darkness in their hearts in contrast to the Princesses of Heart. Each Soul Prince has personality traits that compare and contrast to one another and have their own special title. There's even a sub-category of Soul Princes called the Demi-Soul Princes. In the "spinoffs", the Soul Princes play as important people, but mostly have to be rescued. They later have their own army and alliance to several people they call the Seven Guardians during the events of these "spin offs". Origins The original role of the Soul Princes was to protect the Ringed Emeralds and the Jupiter Emerald. Story ''Color Series Prologue and Intro Overlapped Events Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter ''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom The Soul Princes once again play the "Princes in Distress" as darkness from another universe called the Shadows find their ways to their worlds through Ned's dreams and change them into nightmarish limbos, thus they are dragging them into the realm of sleep. Being powerful lights of pure souls, the eight Shadows put them along with the Demis in a deep dark sleep except Rayman and Drayke, who were immune to their darkness. All fourteen were locked up as prisoners to seven of the Shadows while the Graveyard Shadow, or "Graveyard" had his minions hold onto the seven Dream Keys that protected their worlds from nightmares. Sensing Ned's subconsciousness, the Soul Princes send a plea for help to him. Ned must then defeat his manifested nightmares and rescue the Soul Princes from their forced nightmares. Each of the Shadows had hidden their Dream Keys with the princes and so each give Ned the corresponding key. They also give the spirit's yo-yo upgrades along the way. Once Needlemeyer finally defeats Graveyard, the Soul Princes appear and thank him for saving their universe. As a reward, they make him the Guardian of the Worlds Between. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash ''Splatoon Universoul Selection Unlike the Princesses of Heart, who are born with purity, the Soul Princes need the Soul Princes before them to purge the darkness from their souls. These successors must have strong hearts and will, as well as unselfish desires and no sin. These traits usually fall into the category of heroes. List of the Current Soul Princes *Mario - "Prince of Flame", "The Red Server" *Sly Cooper - "Prince of Dimension", "The White Server" *Ratchet - "Prince of Storm", "The Yellow Server" *Link - "Prince of Earth", "The Green Server" *Sora - "Prince of Water", "The Cyan Server" *Sonic the Hedgehog - "Prince of Wind", "The Blue Server" *Rayman - "Prince of Shadow", "The Purple Server" Repellants Soul Princes cannot be turned into Heartless unless they are forced into one. They can also resist all mind control and can resist 85% chance of being possessed. No bad effects happen when they use darkness, either. Most people sleep upon the loss of their heart or die from losing their soul. Soul Princes are a different story. When a Soul Prince loses his heart, his body is still active, but unable to feel. Upon losing his soul is when he falls into slumber. Powers ''The Elements'' As the Soul Princes, the seven protagonists have powers over the Elements of True Light. Each of the seven elements corresponding to one Soul Prince, though Sly, the Prince of Dimension, has the ability to manipulate the other elements as well. Exclusive for Soul Princes are ancient forms of magic, such as Ratchet's case, being able to use the ancient electric magic of the Galaxy Cluster called Mahou-Tech. ''Darkness'' Each of the Princes have their own ways of manipulating what little darkness they have in them. They'll just used for basic, small attacks. But Rayman, who is the Prince of Shadow, has more abilities with darkness than the other six. ''Other'' They also have the ability to manipulate the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings. ''Misc. It is shown that the current heirs are capable of singing in the vocal party game, [[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]]. Trivia * The Soul Prince list was originally Mario, Crash Bandicoot, Red from the Pokémon series, Link, Sora, Sonic and Spyro. Spyro was then replaced by Rayman. After some time, both Crash and Red were scrapped for Sly and Ratchet. Spyro is now a Skylander from the universe Skylands and Crash is a Guardian. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Princes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK Spinoffs Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:SK: K Category:SK: C